Shinobi Rebellion
by beccabandicoot
Summary: The world ended when Naruto brought his fight with the Juubi here in order to save his own world. Now the shinobi are trying desperately to right their wrong, but do the people really need their help? Two OC's the story alternates between their POV. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Meet Us

…2012…

Well the world ended then, but not like you'd think. There were no earthquakes, no erupting volcanoes, no tsunamis, and no natural disasters of any kind. Aliens didn't invade. Animals didn't savagely attack or bring disease. Surprisingly no zombies. Computers didn't randomly break down, nuclear bombs stayed disarmed. In fact there had never been stronger alliances between countries; war wasn't even a thought amongst the billions of people that roamed the Earth.

You'd think that just one of those things would trigger the event that caused the end of life as we knew it, but no, it was just because of one mistake that one stupid shinobi made. That's right. One Naruto Uzumaki caused our world to meet its doom. Dragging his damned fight with the Juubi, or whoever, into our world in order to save his friends.

Now half our planet lies in ruin, burning or drowned, either way it has forced savagery amongst us. _His_ people run about our broken cities 'helping' those of us who are left, 'saving' us from the gangs and drug addicts, the insane and the greedy. We, those classed as helpless, are stuck hiding and fighting to save ourselves. No one else matters if you want to survive.

And that's where I come in.

Me, your less than average teen. I have brown hair that ends just below my shoulder blades and hazel eyes. I have a baby face and I know it, it makes me look twelve when I'm actually eighteen. I'm also short and thin, not starved just… thin. I've always been small for my age but I guessed that's what's kept me alive for so long. No one suspects a girl my size to be carrying a gun with her at all times, or that I've used it multiple times to get my way here.

I crept along the dark aisles of the local supermarket when I needed food and this was the only place to get some that wasn't completely mould ridden. The only problem was that this place was one of the many favoured hang-outs for the local gang.

And they did not like people trespassing on what they saw to be their property.

I kept low, pistol ready in my hands, creeping along the lower shelves just searching for something that I could take away with me. Looking closely around the corner I could see three of them smoking and mucking about. Typical greedy shit heads. They were facing the other way so I rolled over to the next aisle before they saw me and continued my slow creeping. It didn't take long for me to find a dented can of beans, gross but it was food. It was all I needed. Now I just got to get the fuck out of here before anyone notices...

"Oh man you should've seen the fucker. One click and fucking BANG! Brains went everywhere."

"That's nothing. This one bitch I came across wouldn't put out, so I tied her to a fence, fucked her stupid, and then rammed the bitch down with my car. She fucking split in half!"

"Shit man!"

Disgusting. This is what most of us have turned into.

I pressed myself up against the shelves, readied my pistol, and aimed. Clicking three times they fell with three thuds, the hum of some sort of electronic device echoing out as I ran out. If there were three inside then there were bound to be more waiting outside for them. Immediately after I left the building the smell of fires and gasoline filled my lungs, alarms from cars beeped in the background of screams and gun fire. This was normal. This was how we lived. Ever since the Juubi arrived three months ago this is what society became.

The battle between Naruto and the Juubi somehow lead them here, they destroyed everything in their fight. He won and the creature was put into the Pacific Ocean, never to be reached again, but that didn't solve our problems. Shinobi flittered in and out as they pleased, deciding to move innocents into their world like it was just supposed to make up for all those who were dying. They knew how to move through worlds but wouldn't share the information.

Some call them saviours. I call them criminals. If it wasn't for their intervention then I would be out in town just shopping with my friends, who have most likely been raped or murdered, but now I was racing up a ladder trying to get back to my hideout before I was shot down myself.

I currently lived in a roof. Not on, in. I used to live here with some of my friends, but that was more than a month ago. There was a blanket in a corner for my bed, a dulling knife and some ammunition in another, and finally another change of the same clothes I wore. You couldn't be picky; all I had was some black shorts, a grey man's shirt and a small green bag that I could keep my ammo in. Even though I had nothing, it was still more than most. In my roof I had a small hole facing the road, I could see out and no one could see in. The entrance was covered by some wood I found and if anyone got past that, the roof material was weak enough for me to kick down and escape. I was safe. That's what I had when others didn't, and I couldn't offer them salvation without putting myself at further risk. It was a harsh world but it's the only one we had.

I covered up my entrance hole, after making sure I wasn't being followed, and grabbed the cleaver I had, chopping the top off the can so I could access the slimly beans inside. I couldn't make a fire without alerting someone or setting my place on fire. I ate the beans raw. You kind of stop tasting after you eat out of a trash can, you just shove in and swallow as quickly as possible. Meal done there was only one thing left for me to do. I crept over to my blanket and lay down; using my bag as a pillow I shut my eyes and planned my next day.

Never reminisce. It only creates tears.

* * *

I woke to the sound of my watch beeping, I quickly silenced the noise and peered into the darkness. The moonlight that filtered through the curtains was just enough light to make out the sleeping forms of my roommates.

I never bothered to learn their names, it didn't matter.

The shinobi expect us to make friends as quickly as they make enemies. It irritates me the way they move us around like cattle, claiming that it's all for our own good. When the whole reason behind this shitty mess is because of them.

I quietly stood on my bed, moving slowly to avoid the creak of rusty springs and reached up into the small hole in the ceiling, I fumbled around until I felt the familiar leather grip of my sword.

I pulled the weapon out and strapped the scabbard to my belt.

It had taken a long time to finally procure a weapon, and it was my one possession that I had in this hell hole.

I quickly tied my long blonde hair back into a ponytail and silently climbed out the window, we were only on the second story so I lowered myself until I was hanging on only by my fingertips, then dropped, crouching down and rolling backwards on impact with the ground. Lucky for me I'm so tall.

Step One: Get out of the building. Complete.

Step Two: Get past the Gate.

It was still dark, but it wouldn't last, I had to be quick.

I crept along the side of the building, keeping quiet. But so far there were no guards. There haven't been many break out attempts so I didn't expect to see anyone. That didn't stop my heart from racing at the smallest sound.

I made it to the Gate with no problems, but now was the issue, the only way past was to go over.

Because for a shinobi, protecting us is keeping us inside a huge fucking cage and calling it 'home'.

The Gate was a great stone wall that ran around the area where we refugees had been allocated after they 'saved' us from our homeland.

Of course we have the freedom to roam the area within the Gate, and can leave with permission, as if that makes it seem like home.

If it looks like a prison and it feels like a prison...

But I had taken the opportunity of my limited freedom to walk around the perimeter of the Gate and managed to find one small area where the stones had enough foot holes to climb to the top, now was the chance to test it out.

Backing up a few feet I took a running leap and managed to grab onto a small protruding stone, then stepped into a small crevice. So far so good.

The moonlight was barely sufficient to see in the dark and I had to fumble around blindly whenever a cloud passed overhead but after a few of the longest minutes of my life. I was finally at the top.

It was too high to drop to the ground, so I walked along the top to the nearest tree and jumped.

My hands scrambled to grip onto the branches, leaves blinded me and scratched at my face. I caught a branch and held on tight. Then once I had regained my composure I dropped to the ground and took my first few steps of freedom, which then quickly turned into my first sprint of freedom as the alarm bells sounded.


	2. Wanted

When you live in this kind of world the slightest sound wakes you, and if that sound is someone breaking down your door then you get the fuck up and grab your gun. I slid across the floor, shoved the last of my bullets into my bag and slid the cleaver down between my backpack and my shoulder. I pushed myself well into the corner next to my spy hole.

As far as the eye could see, everything was deserted. I sighed gently to myself. It was horrible never getting a good night's sleep because I was so paranoid. I let the bag and clever drop to the floor. However, I decided to put the gun in the waistband instead of tossing it aside. Something in the back of my mind just told me to keep it on hand but out of sight.

I really couldn't get myself back to sleep after the freaking out wakeup call I just had. I had no food either. So I guess that this means that I have go out and get some more, but I don't think that I can go back to that supermarket without someone trying to shoot me.

I did kinda kill three of their gang members…

But that's not anything unusual though. I'm kind infamous with that local gang, mainly because I like to shoot them as much as they like to shoot me but the difference is I have far better aim then any of them. It's probably the reason as to why I'm still alive.

That I have good aim and am not afraid to kill people. Not the fact that they are trying to kill me more than anyone else around this area.

I leaned back against the roof wall and decided to take this opportunity to reflect of my choices in life. I could continue living this life in my shabby little roof, getting by each day by taking a risky chance and going out to get supplies. I could just shoot myself in the head and save anyone else the trouble of it. Then my last option was to go find the ones behind this mess and try shooting a few of them in the face.

I didn't want to go to their world. They destroyed my home. They left nothing here for me.

"Fuck," I coughed out to myself and closed my eyes, "Life is a shit storm."

* * *

I had managed to put as much distance between myself and my former lodgings as possible, but I still had to stay out of sight, my clothes made me stand out and I needed to pass as one of the shinobi if I wanted to blend in, otherwise I would have no excuse for my weapon that was hanging from my hip in plain view.

I came to the edge of the forest and saw a village in the distance, with only a few farms in between. The coast was clear so I stepped out into view and started walking briskly, hoping that no one would think to question me.

I passed by the first farmhouse, there was an old woman tending to her garden but she didn't notice me as I walked by.

Further along I noticed a clothesline, there were various articles of clothing swinging in the wind.

I glanced back at the old woman who stood up and wiped her brow before turning around and heading inside.

This was my chance.

I walked past the pegs and pulled on a dark coat, yanking it off the pegs and quickly continuing on my way as if nothing ever happened.

I hated having to resort to thievery, but if that's what I have to do to get by then so be it. Anything is better than staying stuck behind the Gate, doing meaningless odd jobs for the people who ruined our lives.

The land sloped downwards and soon the farmhouses were out of sight, I pulled on the coat, it was slightly too big, the back end just skimming the ground as I walked, but it was enough to keep my sword hidden and hide my clothes, and it had a hood so that was a bonus.

I entered the town and no one payed me any mind. People were moving about, doing their shopping and living their lives completely unaware of the hardships in this world.

I scanned the area for the sleaziest bar I could find, once spotted I entered and ordered a drink. The room was dark and smelt foul, a quiet jazz band played on a dingy radio sitting on the bar.

"Anything else I can do for you?" The bartender asked, watching me suspiciously

"Do you get your fair share of rumours and gossip here?" I replied

"We might."

"Know anything about the rebellions?"

"What are you a head hunter or something? I might have heard a few whispers."

I slid some more money across the table.

"Care to repeat these, whispers?"

He took the money and slid it into his pocket before looking around to make sure no one was listening in, then leaned in close. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I heard they were recruiting."

"No shit. I want to know where they are."

"You're not one of them people from that other world are ya?"

"I'm a headhunter, like you guessed." I lied "Can you give me anything that'll help me?"

"Ok, ok, maybe I heard something about them moving East."

"I'm going to need something more specific than-"

I was interrupted by the radio as the song cut off, _"Attention, Be on the lookout for a female otherworlder, suspect is 5 foot 8, light skinned with long blonde hair and blue eyes, may be carrying a weapon, if seen please report to the authorities."_

The bartender looked me up and down.

"Thanks for your time." I said, then threw my hood over my head and left the bar. Looks like I'm headed East.

* * *

There was a series of gun fires outside my roof.

I crawled over to my peep hole and looked out quickly, spotting the fight between several people with guns and a few shinobi. How did I know they were shinobi? I saw Neji fucking Hyuuga.

I should've left this place hours ago but somehow I managed to fall asleep. I must be more tired than I thought. I sat back and watched the gun fight for a while. The shinobi were using cars, trees, and other random things to protect themselves while the barrage of bullets didn't seem to be ending.

"Gah"

I chuckled a little sadistically as one of the shinobi I could recognise made a wrong movement, and that wrong movement ended his life. The shinobi were fast, they could move closer to the gunmen with a little struggle, but if they weren't fast enough the bullet hit them and BOOM their heart stops beating.

The whole time I watched the battle I was rooting for the gunmen. I want the shinobi dead. But then I recognised one as the leader of the little gang that wants me dead. So putting two and two together I realized that those bullets were meant for me and the shinobi actually showed up and saved my skin.

"Only once," I swore to myself and I manoeuvred my gun to face the gang members, "I'm only going to help you this once."

And I started firing.

My gun blocked my view from knowing what happened but I'm guessing that I hit one of them from the scream and then the bullets ricocheting off my roof. Unfortunately as I moved a searing pain went through my side. I knew I was hit but it wasn't the first time and it wasn't going to stop me either. I streamed over to the entrance and knocked that down, getting on top of the rood and behind the brick chimney. It was a lot thicker than the roof was anyway.

I glanced out and saw it all. There was Neji and two more shinobi, one was his brunette teammate. Her named vanished from my mind as I dodged a bullet.

Ten-ten.

I aimed back around the chimney and shot at the three remaining gang members. Ten-Ten was flinging out kunai after kunai, letting the shinobi get closer to the targets, while I distracted one of them. If one swift motion they were close enough and the gang was down and the shinobi stood alone.

They only lost one shinobi who was killed by luck. I can see how they destroyed my home so easily.

"Come down from there," Neji was shouting at me, his back to where I was hiding, "I can see you from here."

"Bitch," I scowled and placed a hand over my wound. Luckily the bullet didn't hit any organs, just a few centimetres into my waist. There was a bit of blood but it wasn't enough to put me in life threatening danger.

"Come down or we're coming up."

I ignored his call and focused back on the bullet that was still lodged in my side. I couldn't reach it by hand, I was going to need tweezers or something to get it out, and on top of that I was all out pain killers so running around wasn't going to be an option once the adrenaline wore off.

There was a small scuffle behind me and I looked up to see the shinobi looking down at me. Ten-Ten clicked her teeth and put away her weapon, "So you're injured. I guess we could carry you back."

"I don't want to leave," I hissed, sitting here was making the pain more and more obvious by the second, "This is my home."

"Night time"

"Wha-?"

The pain faded when something stung my neck. Like how my world was destroyed, it was now to be taken from me against my will.


	3. Caught

I had travelled east, collecting rumours as I went. The further I went, the more I despaired, it started to seem like these rumours were just rumours, and that the other people from my world were either still in the stupid camps that the shinobi ha set up, or lost and wandering about like I was.

I had all but given up when I noticed the man behind me, I had seen him a few towns over. It suddenly dawned on me that I was being followed. I cursed my stupidity at not noticing it earlier and ducked into an alleyway drawing my sword.

I waited for him to pass and then grabbed his shirt and yanked him around the corner, pinning him against the wall and holding my blade to his throat.

"Who are you?" I growled

He raised his hands slowly and smiled, he was younger than I originally thought, probably only a few years older than me.

"You're a sharp one."

"Not the only thing sharp around here." I replied, pressing my blade harder against his neck.

"I heard you were looking for the Rebellion?"

"What's it to you?"

"Are you looking to join us?"

"You would willingly admit you're a part of the Rebellion to someone who was hunting you down?" I said with some scepticism.

"You're not hunting us. I happen to know that you're an other-worlder."

I lowered the blade slightly, "How can you be so sure?"

"I have my sources, so will you come with me?"

I hesitated, I wasn't sure whether or not to trust him, after all he was following me instead of approaching me directly. But he was my only shot so far. I lowered my sword and nodded.

"Try anything and my blade will be the last thing you see." I threatened

"Ooh, feisty. You'll fit in well with us. The names Blaise by the way." He said, extending his hand

"Keira." I replied, shaking his hand hesitantly, "Ok then, lead the way."

* * *

Oh, the pain in my side is gone. That can only mean that someone has treated my wound and because of the last image in my mind I'm gonna assume that the shinobi have taken me to whatever hell hole they're taking everyone.

I could hear several voices around me so I decided that I should fake unconsciousness until I knew what was really going on around me.

"So what about this one?"

"She's still unconscious after Neji brought her here. She had a bullet wound but it was a minor one so it's pretty much all sorted now. We're just waiting for her to wake up."

I heard the two voices sigh but I didn't recognise either of them. The best thing for me to do would to be to continue to be 'sleeping'. It seems the two had nothing better to do than talk because I heard a rattle of chairs and their conversation continued.

"So who are the new 'guards' coming to watch over us?"

"Haven't heard yet. I freaking hate how much they've tightened the defences because of that blonde bitch who had to run away. What the hell was she thinking anyway?"

"Probably another one off to join the rebellion."

"But we all know that won't last. The shinobi destroyed our world in an instant, so what do they think they're going to accomplish? They're not going to win whatever fight they're trying to start."

"You're right. Maybe we should just accept defeat and become the slaves of the shinobi."

"Say what you want but I'm not going to be a slave. I'm just going to get on with my life, only doing what benefits me, and die eventually."

"Sounds like everyone else's dream around here."

"Pretty much."

"So… what was your dream before you wound up here?"

"I'd rather not remember it."

"Okay…"

Well that was unintelligible and boring. I wanted to wake up and tell them both that they're annoying as hell and to get out of my room. But I did just find out that there was a little rebellion starting inside of the shinobi world. That was probably the only piece of useful information I got from all of that. I assume that the hard part would be finding out where the rebellion headquarters are. That and apparently village security has increased tenfold.

"Excuse me," ah-ha, here is the Neji himself, "There are other patients that require assistance. Can you please get back to work?"

"Yes _sir_," I heard the two hiss before the door shut.

It took every muscle in my body not to move, not to shake with laughter at the hate that was in their voices just then. I listened to Neji flutter around the room. He sounded like a fairy he was so light-footed. Eventually he came to a stop by the bed to pull back the sheet a bit, "The wound is healing. Good."

He replaced the sheet, fluttered around a bit more, and stopped around somewhere. I didn't know what he was doing but he was moving something around. After a few minutes he stopped and left the room. I finally opened my eyes and saw that the room was very low brow and shabby. I sat up to look out the window, and from here I could see that the village wasn't in much better shape.

"Well," I threw the curtain back into place and flopped back onto my pillow, "this is gonna be fun on a bun."

* * *

Blaise led the way past several small towns until we came to the edge of a forest, neither of us spoke except only to warn the other when shinobi passed by.

"Are we going into the forest?" I asked, looking up at the tall trees

"Yes. There's no path to follow so stay close."

Once we were deep enough into the forest I decided it was safe enough to ask more about the so called Rebellion without fear of villages overhearing us.

"So how did you come to join the Rebellion?"

"They found me, The shinobi rounded a few of us up and brought us to this world, the Rebellion raided the group and took us away." He replied, "So what's your story?"

"My story?"

"You know, how you got here and how you got away from the shinobi who brought you here."

I sighed, I didn't want to give out too much information about myself, but telling how I got here was no big deal. "Big fight back home, there was some kind of explosion that knocked me out, I woke up in the camps."

"Wait, wait, wait. You actually ended up one of the camps?"

"Yeah, anyway. Big Brother was watching my every move so it took a while to actually get a weapon and then break out. Then I wandered bout trying to find you guys while claiming to be a bounty hunter."

"Well I'm impressed, not many have broken out of the camps."

"I can understand that, it wasn't easy. But it's because of that it was possible, no one's broken out in a while so security was low. They've probably tightened it a bit since I left."

"Still quiet an impressive feat, can I ask how you did it?"

"Jumped the Gate."

He stared at me, "The Gate is 30ft high."

"Yeah, I climbed it and jumped to a tree on the other side."

"You managed to climb it?"

I said nothing, there was no reason to repeat myself.

He whistled, "I know a few people who might want to meet you."

We had been walking in the forest for about an hour now and entered a small clearing.

"Here's the rendezvous point, some of my comrades will meet us here soon."

"Why would it be this far into the forest?" I asked

"So no one would find it." He replied, "Where almost there, you should probably hand over your sword and any other weapons you have, they don't take kindly to strangers, especially ones who are armed."

"Even if I'm with you?" I said sceptically,

"Even so." He replied, holding out his hand for my sword.

I took a step back.

"You don't trust me?"

"Not as far as I can throw you." I said, drawing my sword and pointing it at him.

He sighed, "You just had to make things difficult didn't you Keira?"

I saw movement in the treetops out of the corner of my eye, a dark shape flashed past in a blur.

"You're with them." I whispered

"You catch on faster than some." He said with a smirk, "Come out guys, jigs up." He said louder

Two ninja jumped down from the trees and stood either side of Blaise. What an idiot, calling them to come out in plain view when an ambush would have been more in their favour. I guess they didn't think of that since they had me outnumbered.

"Is there even such thing as a Rebellion?" I spat, "Or is it your way of rounding up us _otherworlders_ to put back in your fucking camps?"

"Such language. But yeah, you're pretty much onto it. Pretty smart huh?"

I glared at him.

The first ninja took a step towards me, weary of the blade in my hands but obviously doubtful that I could do anything with it. I would be more than happy to prove him wrong.

As soon as he was in range I stepped forward and lunged, slicing him in the ribs. He jumped back and glared at me angrily, holding onto the cut to stop the bleeding. "Little bitch." He muttered.

"Yeah you might want to watch out for this one. She's a bit feisty." Blaise said lazily.

"You're one of us! Why the hell are you working with them!"

He shrugged, "Perks. Better than living in those fucking camps."

I felt anger explode inside me, this asshole was going to die. And you bet your ass he was going to die by my blade.

My eyes narrowed as the other ninja pulled out his shurikan, I was fairly quick but I don't know how I would fair against a trained ninja with a throwing star. I changed my stance, bending my knees slightly in case I needed to run for it.

The first star rushed at me with a blur, I swung my sword low and there was a clang of metal on metal as I deflected it from striking my shin. They're not trying to kill me, just stop me from getting away.

"Your guilt can't take it huh?" I mocked, "You've killed enough in my world, and you can't bear to kill any more."

"Don't test us girl" the shinobi spat, "We could just as easily kill you and leave you here, no one would no."

"No." Blaise said firmly, "She has to be brought back alive."

I smiled, a house divided cannot stand. I held my sword up at the ready, then slowly reached down to pick up the shurikan lying at my feet, switching my blade to my left hand as I did so. I had no idea how to throw one of these things properly, but they didn't know that. A few minutes ago they assumed I didn't know how to use my sword.

"You know, bringing me out here was a huge mistake on your part." I said, "Because I'm not afraid to kill you and like you said, no one would find the bodies."

Blaise looked pretty uncomfortable at that. Good.

The second ninja gave up on the shurikan and switched to kunai, then charged at me, probably hoping to catch me off guard while I had my sword in the other hand, these guys always seem to underestimate me because soon he was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. That's the advantage you get over a longer blade.

I looked to the next ninja who was staring at his fallen comrade in shock. Then he too charged at me in a blind fury, I ducked under his swipe and hit him with the hilt of my sword, right in the gut where I had cut him earlier. He gasped and buckled, while I pulled the sword upwards, cutting through his throat.

He fell with a thud next to his companion and I stood up calmly, then looked to Blaise.

"Where there any other little friends you had hiding in the trees?" I asked

He shook his head

"Are you sure?"

He nodded

I took a step towards him.

"Please don't kill me, I'm one of you remember?" he pleaded, his calm demeanour falling to pieces at his feet.

"First you're going to tell me everything you know." I said

He then spilled his guts like the weasel he was, telling me all about the organisation put together to control the otherworlders and round up the ones who escaped. That they started a fake 'Rebellion' group, so that the otherworlders would join that instead of making their own, it was their way of selecting the people who actually had the guts to stand up to them, and then locking them away.

"I've told you everything. I swear." He said

"Ok, _now_ I'm going to kill you." I said, running my blade through his stomach. "I don't recall saying I wouldn't."

I withdrew my blade as he fell flat on his face, then wiped the blood off onto his back.

These guys wanted a rebellion so badly. Well now they're getting one.


End file.
